


Confidence in Your Reply

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Restraints, Romance, Sexual Content, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is waiting for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence in Your Reply

″Trust me.″

Jim ran his fingers down Bones' shuddering flank and curled behind him to where the man's arms were secured with rope. He intertwined their fingers and felt Bones squeeze his hand in a desperate grip before reluctantly releasing him after several long moments.

Jim couldn't help grinding desperately against the long thigh Bones had pressed against his groin, but forced himself to stop at Bones' desperate-sounding answering groan as he tried to do the same and was unable to achieve near-enough friction against his straining erection.

That wasn't playing fair.

″Trust me.″ Jim gathered Bones close, pillowing the other man's head against his bicep and curling his arm around to scratch his fingertips lightly against Bones' scalp. ″I've got you.″

Bones shivered and Jim could feel the feather-soft brush of lashes against his cheek.

″Trust me.″ With a hand to Bones' jaw, Jim pulled him into a long kiss, searching and questioning with every new angle and gasped breath.

A long minute later, Jim released Bones' mouth and pulled back far enough to watch him. Bones' expression was tense, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth turned down as he attempted to sort through the competing rush of tantalizing sensation and innate caution.

″Trust me.″

Bones opened his mouth, but no words escaped. His eyelashes fluttered, but he made no attempt to meet Jim's gaze. Jim's heart nearly dropped, but after three long breaths, he watched Bones' face smooth and his mouth soften.

From there, with every press of Bones' lips, every stutter of his hips, and every too-rapid beat of his heart, Jim heard Bones' simple but sure reply.

 _I do._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/417924.html) in LJ community jim_and_bones semiweekly man-on-man.


End file.
